srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Your stats define your character’s basic strengths and weaknesses. Your stats are going to play a major part in what your character does throughout the game, what skills you can learn and how fast can you learn them, how well your character does in certain situations, and what items you'll need to acquire to try to compensate for your character’s shortfalls. In short, they're the core of your character, and the most important part of Character Creation Ten Stats There are ten stats in Sryth. Each of them is explained at length on its own page. Combat stats These stats will be visible most of the time at the top of the right hand pane (and during combat). * Melee Rating (most often called MR) - One of the two basic combat stats. It's the main factor to gauge the difficulty of a battle. * Stamina Points (often called SP) - Your life, resilience, stamina, how hard are you to kill. The other basic combat stat. * Nevernal Reserve (often called NV, and more rarely NR or NV) - Your reserve of magical power. The only magic stat Ability stats These stats are only shown on the Stats pane outside of combat. To see them, click the "Stats" button at the very bottom of your display; the stats will appear in the right pane (more details on Game Display). * Agility * Aura * Body * Might * Mind * Luck * Spirit Ability Stats titles These stats all range from 2-20, just as if you rolled them on two ten-sided dice. There are a number of descriptions or titles related to the number of your stat. These are: Nevernal Reserve availability All possible characters have nine of these stats, while the tenth, Nevernal Reserve, is only available to characters able to wield magical powers. You need to have an Aura score of 13 or higher, a Mind score of 12 or higher and a Spirit score of 10 or higher to be able to learn to use magic powers. Altering ability stats If you start out with a low stat, all is not quite lost. By equipping various weapons and armour, you can improve upon (or in rare cases, decrease) the stats you first rolled. These changes are temporary, and last only while you have that particular piece equipped. Through the game, your base stats (the stats you started the game with, which will show when you have nothing equipped) will remain almost the same you initially rolled. There are a few (and only a few) ways to permanently alter them and all of these ways are AG exclusive. Because of this, rolling good starting stats on character creation is extremely beneficial for your character. These options offers a considerable amount of flexibility in designing a "perfect" (all 30% XP Bonus) character, though it's still to your advantage to have the best stats possible at the beginning of the game. Uses MR is only used in combat. SP and NV are used both inside and outside combat. Ability stats affect the game in two main ways: Checks and Experience Bonus. Checks use the current value of the stats (including any bonuses from your equipment), while XP Bonus uses the base value of the stats - the stats you have when wearing/wielding absolutely nothing. Combat In combat, your MR is compared to your enemy's MR, to give a to-hit number from 3+ to 18+, meaning the number you have to pick each round to damage the enemy. Your MR is affected mainly by equipping weapons and shields which give you MR bonuses. Also, when you're fighting with a weapon, skills involving combat (either Weaponry and the weaponry subskill appropriate for the weapon you're using, or Unarmed Combat), will add to your MR. When you are not wielding any weapons, you'll get a penalty to your MR unless you're proficient in Unarmed Combat. SP is increased when you wear any sort of armour. Armour simply increases the amount of stamina points you have, making you live longer. There are also a few magical weapons that increase your SP. You lose SP when you're injured and recover SP when you rest on a location, use some healing items or the Restoration power. After a combat, you automatically recover a part of the Stamina Points lost during that combat. NV is a reserve. You can use powers as many times as your NV holds (1 point per Power use). You increase your Nevernal Reserve wearing special armour that's been infused with magic. There are also a few magical weapons that increase your NV. A few enemies and special attacks can also "drain" your Nevernal Reserve. There are a few opponents in the game with special attacks that are affected by ability stats, for example: * an aura of fear - the higher your Spirit the easier it is to resist * a stunning blow - the higher your Body the easier it is to resist Apart from such rare cases the only ability stat which affects combat is Luck. When you roll a 1 or 2 in combat, a high score in Luck might improve your chances of ignoring that result and roll again. This is done automatically and you only see the final result, so you can't know if the result of a certain round has been rolled more than once. Stat checks Every so often throughout the course of the game you'll be asked to "check" or to "roll" one of your ability stats. By clicking the "Pick Now" text you'll generate a number between 1 and 20. To succeed in the check, the number rolled must be less than or equal to whatever stat it's checking. However, just to maintain a sense of danger, even if your Stat is 20 the maximum target number will be 19, so never assume you'll always succeed! Failing a check will have different consequences depending upon the situation involved. Failing to avoid the little stone the goblin tosses at you will probably only result in minor damage, but failing to break free of the coils of a large snake would probably not be so easy to laugh off. To improve your Ability Stats, you can equip magical weapons and armour that give bonuses to one or more Stats. The checks are always performed against current stats. Experience Bonus The Experience bonus is a measure of how naturally gifted are you to learn some skills or magical powers. As each skill or power is associated with several stats, having good base stats is beneficial (you can learn up to 30% faster), and bad stats is damaging (you can learn up to 400% slower). Because of the importance of skills and powers, the XP Bonus is the most important influence of stats on the long run. It's important to remember that when your current stats change because of external factors (pieces of armor that you're wearing or a weapon you're wielding), the bonuses or penalties you get to learning skills and powers will always remain the same. Increasing your Mind, Spirit and Aura with pieces of equipment won't help you learn magic more easily. We'll stress it once more: only permanent changes to your base stats—the stats you have when wearing/wielding absolutely nothing—will affect those bonuses or penalties, and those are extremely rare. Therefore be extra, extra, careful when deciding upon your ability stats. Category:Game Concepts Category:Indexes